One Last Dance
by xo-abbie
Summary: ONESHOT What if Edward was killed by Victoria and Victoria changed Bella? This is what! R&R *T for safety and a little violence ; *


_**AN: This is my second fanfic! This is just the prologue, I will try and make other chapters longer. But to make it easier, this prologue will just be referred to as chapter one :D I don't own twilight. The title is named after the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's awesome so have a listen ;) But I don't own it, nor do I own the quote used from 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Bronte!! Review please! Thanks, Abbie xo**_

_**P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I know I already asked, but PLEAASEEEEEEEE!!!! :D :D x**_

Just to clear some things up, this story begins during Edward and Seth's fight with Victoria and Riley in Eclipse (starts at page 545 to be exact) Except Riley and Seth aren't there. It's an alternate ending, but that's all I will say - the rest will become clear soon! It's all in Bella's Point Of View.

**His Final Dance**

**Chapter One - Your Guardian Angel**

Edward maintained his protective crouch, blocking Victoria's path to me, but it wasn't enough to stop her. Victoria's clenched fists looked as if they would break through her impenetrable skin, of course they couldn't but the thought worried me. She was waiting for Edward to move himself slightly so she could pounce at her prize. Me. I shuddered.

I looked away for a second, to find that when I looked back her eyes were still glaring at me like daggers. She looked dangerous, evil, and I knew that if she really wanted to she could flick me and I'd be dead. Edward began to move towards her, still blocking my path, refusing to allow her to kill me. He dove at her with all the grace her could muster.

They swung around each other, moving quickly, I could only see flashes of Edward's beautiful bronze hair and Victoria's fiery red curls and the pale, chalky pallor which was their matching skin tone. They were dancing the deadly waltz, that would not finish until one participant was dismembered and burnt. I could hear merciless growls and vicious snarls. The sound of clothes tearing was audible. Edward wouldn't let her get any closer to me. I heard a loud shriek. Someone was hurt. But whom?

That was when I saw it, Victoria, beheading my Edward, my perfect Edward. She carried him in her arms and placed him a few yards in front of me. There, she ripped off each limb slowly, forcing me to watch the corpse of my Edward be destroyed. She piled up the body parts and with an evil chuckle, took a matchbox from her jacket pocket.

She struck the match several times until it lit, then smirked at me. She dropped the flame onto Edward's remains and the fire got bigger and bigger, blazing wildly like Victoria's insane curls. Tears dribbled from my eyes, one by one until I was sobbing full-force into the ground. I screamed loudly between weeping. He was gone. But not like the first time, now he truly was gone. My true love, my soul mate, was gone. Forever.

The flames died down, but my crying escalated the more realization sunk in. Gone forever. All that was left of Edward was a pile of ash. A fragile, grey mound lay on the grass. I crawled in to the tent and grabbed a box. I stumbled back out to the ash and with my hands, scooped it in to the box. I just wanted to die. So that I could still spend eternity with Edward. Once all of the ash was securely in the box, I looked up at Victoria, her eyes filled with accomplishment and bloodlust, glowing a bright crimson. She was finally getting the revenge she so wished for. A mate for a mate as she called it. And there she had me.

"Please, just kill me," I begged. I repeated several times but she laughed at my pathetic pleading and watched me bawl as I asked to be killed.

"Dying is the easy way out, young Bella. You don't deserve the easy way out," she put her fingers under my chin then dug her nails in. They were as sharp as a shard of glass. She dragged her fingers down to the base of my neck, I was bleeding terribly. She picked me up and threw me against the wall. I should be in pain, but I was just numb. Waiting to die. I slumped against the wall when she approached me. She knelt down beside me. "You lost him, but you will never be with him. You will not die. You will live forever without him. You will share my pain."

She sunk her drooling, canine teeth into my jugular vein, I could feel her venom pulsing through my system. I hope she can't stop, I just want to die: to be with my guardian angel. He had died trying to defend me. If I wasn't such a stupid, breakable human he would be alive right now, with me, forever. She lifted her head from my neck, her untamed locks brushing my skin as she moved towards my hands. She bit both of my wrists and ankles, then sealing them. I could feel the burning, but not the pain. I was still numb from my loss. My Edward was gone. My love was gone. My mate was gone. My protector was gone. My guardian angel... gone. And I had to live on forever without him.

My venom-filled veins got hotter and hotter. I felt like I was going to burn alive. Victoria was standing beside my limp body, cursing me and forcing me into immortality without Edward. Her cruel words stung.

My senses heightened. It must have been a few hours. I could hear footsteps in the distance, many of them. 10 vampires were running through the woods. 4 females, 6 males. I could smell incense burning strongly in the air. No, I could smell two lots of incense. One further from me than the other. The first was a rich honey-lilac, it was the scent of my late beloved. The second, I didn't recognize. I was relieved, it was unlikely to be the death of another Cullen. It was like lemon and rosemary, tangy and bitter.

The footsteps got closer, I felt Victoria's anxiety heighten, she stopped breathing. I was glad, now she wasn't breathing, she could no longer torment me with her evil words. She felt her freeze up. The other vampires were just a few metres away. I couldn't place any of the voices or smells anymore, as my blurry human memories faded.

"Oh no, Edward, my son," one said.

"Bella, she's... she's been bitten," said another.

"My children," yet another sobbed.

"She's so beautiful."

"Victoria did this."

"Victoria must suffer."

"This will be a great show," one chuckled, "here; I thought my work was done. Apparently not."

"Jane, how could you be so inconsiderate. Deal with Victoria so that we may take Bella and leave," the first voice commanded, caringly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, this should never have happened," the third voice mumbled, still dry sobbing, she was clutching my arm loosely.

I heard Victoria's shrill, soprano scream, but no one had moved an inch. I heard her drop to the ground. 2 males and 1 female ran towards me. They, however, did not touch me, but dragged Victoria away. I could hear the sick sounds of bones snapping and breaking. I heard more sobs, more vampires ran to my side. Another female and another male were at my side now. More bones crunched, then a thick scent of rag-weed, sea water with a hint of gingerbread lessened as Victoria was set alight. Within seconds, the three vampires which were killing her huddled around me. The intensity of the burn greatened.

One of the vampires gasped. The furious burning took control over my body and I drifted into blackness, again and again. Over and over. I was turning and twisting uncontrollably, but I felt no pain. None of the searing agony the others had experienced. The burning feeling now was nothing compared to the loss of Edward.

'If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger', that was exactly how I felt. He would want me to live, to move on without him and be happy, but how could I be happy when all I could feel was nothing now he was gone? If everything was gone, except him, I could carry on in bliss. But everything else is here and he is gone, nothing will ever be the same again. I cannot live without him.

During a phase of consciousness, I heard the reassurances of the Cullens, but did not know one from the other, just differences in voice. The other four vampires left, laughing. How could they laugh after something so tragic?

I just want my life to end now.


End file.
